1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for accurately sawing workpieces with manual power saws.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When making cabinets, furniture, frames, and other objects with joined edges, it is frequently necessary to make accurate miter cuts. A manual circular power saw is frequently employed by workmen in making such cuts. However, it is difficult to obtain satisfactory, accurate cuts when guiding the power saw along a mark on the workpiece by hand.
Prior to my invention, devices were available for use with power saws that permitted the accurate cutting of workpieces. Unfortunately, many of these prior art devices were either too expensive, too big, too complicated, or too limited in application to substantially benefit most hobbyists or workers that had infrequent need of them.
Before filing this application, a search was conducted in the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office. That search disclosed the following U.S. patents:
______________________________________ AVERY 2,595,322 SHAW 2,803,271 SASSO 2,804,104 DRUMBORE 3,368,594 MARSHALL 4,208,937 GORMAN 4,281,694 VOLK 4,350,066 ______________________________________
These patents are considered pertinent because the applicant believes the Examiner would consider anything revealed by the search to be relevant and pertinent to the examination of this application.